


I know

by drarryxxloverxxobsession



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Hogwarts, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24127624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryxxloverxxobsession/pseuds/drarryxxloverxxobsession
Summary: In the crowded corridors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, there is always one voice that drowns out all the rest.DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, Queen of fantasy, J.K Rowling does. I'm a puny human who just loves the characters and settings. I add the plot. Plot is all mine!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

In the crowded corridors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, there is always one voice that drowns out all the rest.   
“Harry potter is my best friend! Move!” bellowed a boy of 16. This voice belongs to Ronald Billius Weasley. He isn’t a very nice person and he uses people as we can clearly see. When he first met Harry Potter, he was 11. He was a sweet boy but him being Harry’s best mate got to his head and demanded privileges he did not earn. 5 years later, he believes he owns the school and can often be seen belittling his ‘best mate’. This caused Harry to have insecurities and he often believes Ron. It’s a toxic relationship, which Harry feels he cannot escape. Not even when he found out Ron was stealing from him. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Get out of my way ferret.” Ron sneered as he fought his way through the crowd to get to his charm’s class.  
Draco sneered back. “Oh, my bad, how could I get in the way of one third of the Golden Trio? How rude of me. I’ll be seeing you Weasel.” He turned to walk off but Ron retorted.  
“Oi! Malfoy. What did you just say to me?” he demanded.  
Draco smirked and raised an eyebrow. “Oh would you look at that? The Weasel finally bites back.  
Ron flushed red. “What. Did. You. Just. Say. To. Me?” he asked in a dangerous tone.  
Draco smiles evilly. “Oh, nothing. I have a potions essay to write, I’ll see you later, eh Weasel?”  
Draco snickered as he heard the boy yell after him. “MALFOY!!!” 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later on that day, in the Room of Requirement, two bodies could be seen cuddling in a huge soft bed. They had been like that for ages, comfortable to be in each other’s embrace carding gentle fingers through hair with soft, loving touches. You could hear their voices drifting slowly around the room, hardly disturbing the silence that had settled.   
“I don’t like it Dray. He just flings my name around like a boomerang; it cuts anyone down who doesn’t listen to him. I hate it.” One voice complained.  
You could hear ‘Dray’ sigh. “I know love, I know. But think about it this way, it won’t be long before you can put those good for nothing Weasels in Azkaban.”  
The other person giggled, “I can’t wait!”


	2. Chapter 2

The next day around breakfast time, just outside the Great Hall a boy with messy raven hair and emerald eyes was walking to breakfast when a red headed male behind him shouted for his attention. 

“HARRY! Where were you last night? You did not come back to the dorm; I stayed up all night and you did not fucking come back! What the hell mate?” Ron was furious. 

Harry was having a bad morning. It all started when he had to get out of his lovers embrace to go to school. It got worse from then on. When he went to the owlery to send a letter off to Padfoot and Moony, the owl he tried to use bit him and another used him as a toilet. With Ron being an arse, he wasn’t going to deal with his shit. “I didn’t ask you to wait up for me, did I?” Harry responds sassily. 

Ron splutters, face blossoming a light pink.

A voice interrupts the two before Ron got a chance to reply. “Oi, Weasel.”

He turned around, “What Malfoy.” He spat.

“You’re looking a disgustingly Gryffindor red today.” Draco sneers, looking at Ron with disgust.

Harry giggles quietly, trying to muffle his amusement but failed. Ron still heard him. 

Ron glared at Harry and advanced towards him. He grabbed the smaller boy by the front of his robes and pulled him towards him with their faces right up close. “What was that Potter? Laughing at me were you?” he snarled.

Harry lifted his head up and looks the enraged red head straight in the eyes. “Well, yes. That was exactly what I was doing.” He said with a sneer gracing his heart shaped face.  
Ron’s eyes widened and a snarl escaped his lips as he bashed Harry’s petit frame against the wall. His head took most of the impact and the result was a sickening thud. Draco gasped as Ron lifted him up to do it again. 

As this was outside the Great Hall, a crowd had started to gather, students joining one by one. They were all holding their breaths, wondering what was about to happen next. What did happen next surprised them immensely. 

“WEASEL GET OF HIM BEFORE I KILL YOU!!!” Draco yelled before trying to pull the furious boy off Harry.

Ron lets go of Harry to attack Draco and watched as Harry slid to the floor. He swung his arm around to punch Draco but Draco dodged and so he missed and the momentum pulled him forward almost falling over. He growled and fixed Draco with a death glare. “What does a Malfoy want with a Potter, hm? Can’t be money. You have enough of that already, so what could it be? The connections? The fame?” 

He watched as Harry shakily stood up before collapsing again. Immediately Draco was by his side checking him over.   
Ron stepped back from the two boys and watched as Draco gently picked Harry up bridal style. “Or maybe, it is personal?” he smirks before continuing. “Do you want his body then? A little fuck toy perhaps? But then why would you care about him? Aren’t Slytherins not supposed to show weakness?” 

The crowd around them had increased now and many looks of confusion were worn as they saw the Golden Boy in the Slytherin Princes arms.   
Draco glared at Ron and shifted Harry into a more comfortable position in his arms. “If you must know Weasel, it is none of those.”

Draco felt Harry tenses in his arms and cursed silently. He needed to make sure Harry knew his real intentions. He didn’t want Harry to feel like he was using him, because he wasn’t! There was something he has never told Harry, and he hates how he has to say it now but there really is no better time. 

“It’s because I love him!” 

Gasps from the students and staff surrounding them dragged Draco’s attention to them and he flushed pink before putting his mask back on. He turned to Ron and said, “Piss of Weasel. You’re not wanted here.”

Ron gaped and scoffed. “You love him? But you don’t even know him!”

A low growl emanated from Draco’s throat. “Where do you think he disappears off to everyday then? We have been dating since 2nd year, so I am pretty sure I know him. Want proof?” he enquired with a raised eyebrow. Ron nodded.

“I know what he looks like when he is happy or sad, angry or aroused. I know how to help him with his insecurities and his panic attacks. I know his favourite sweets, chocolates, places, people and smells. I know his dreams, his nightmares, where he wants to go in the world. Where he does and doesn’t feel safe – one place he does feel safe is in my arms and a place he doesn’t feel safe is his dorm. Just thought you might want to know.”

He took a breath before continuing. “I know his little quirks; he bites his lip in concentration, his eyebrow twitches silently when annoyed, he chews something when he is nervous and he cards a hand through his hair when stressed. I know how he likes to cuddle – the little spoon and I know what he likes to do in the morning when he wakes up. He has two routines – one when he wakes in my arms and one when he wakes up on his own. I won’t go into detail about them because it sounds creepy how I know them so well. I know how he likes to shower with a vanilla shampoo and shower gel. I know his sweet spots, his tickle spots. I know a goddamn lot of things about my boyfriend, Weasley, so piss off before I shove a broom up your arse.”

Ron glared and spat at them before he lumbered off. The students around them were gaping; some with jaws on the floor, others squealing from cuteness overload. 

Draco sighed quietly and looked down at Harry in his arms who was in a similar state as the crowd. He looked at Draco in shock. “I-I-I thought-“

He stopped. Draco smiled encouragingly. “At the start when you said it was none of those things, I was heartbroken.” Draco flinched. Harry put a hand on Draco’s cheek and he was sounding slightly breathless. “Then you kept on talking and… I think I just fell in love with you even more.” He blushed a colour so red it rivalled the Weasley hair and he smiled shyly, burying his face in the crook of Draco’s neck. A chorus of ‘awwws’ surrounded the couple and Draco glared at them. 

Draco cooed before kissing Harry on the head. “I literally could not survive without you, Harry. I love you so much to ever let you go.” He admitted with a soft smile. “Now, come on. Let’s get you to the infirmary shall we?”

Harry whined. “But Drayyyyyyy. I don’t wanna,” he said whilst giving his boyfriend he best pout he could.

Draco sighed in fake exasperation. “But harry loveeeeeee. I want to make sure you’re okay!!! I’ll carry you?”

Harry thought it over playfully. “Alright then!” He said whilst giggling.

“I love you so much Haz.”  
“I love you too Dray.”   
FIN


End file.
